The Music Teacher
by mdgc1973
Summary: I still used the two main characters from "A heart Touched" but I modernized it a little. Imagine Soul Calibur in a school setting! Raphael's really in a triagle now but don't know what to do? Enjoy! UPDATE! A continuation is in the works now!


**I will finish "A Different Level." Well, This story I made since 2010. I still used the Raphael as my favorite character but I modernized it a little. Tell me how you like it. **

**The Music Teacher**

**Chapter One**

It was a busy day in Rm. 318 at Oakwood Elementary. The feisty fourth graders were doing their regular math drill. The weekly spelling words were written on the blackboard. Only the sounds of the clock ticking and pencils writing were heard. Mr. Raphael Sorel, the blonde, handsome, well-dressed teacher sits at his desk grading papers. The little girls look to him as a dreamy prince while the boys considered him smooth, calm, and collected. Rashad, the class leader, was up to no good as usual. He became bored and restless. He decides to break the silence by making spitballs and blowing them at Mariah, the sassy, fiery tongued girl and his rival. She also has a speech impediment. One of them hits her on the neck.

In total disgust, she rose out of her seat and confronted Rashad. "You geek! Do it again and I'll wub you against this floor! Don't pway with me!"

In his calm nature, Rashad shrugged his shoulders and responded "See, that's the problem with black women today! They fly off the handle before they get to the source, which it's not me!"

She balls her fist to hit him when Lillie, the innocent, naïve girl out the bunch blurts out "But Rashad, you have the straw and paper on your desk. I saw when you blew it!"

He looks at her at the corner of her eye with the please-shut-up expression on his face. Before long, Mariah flies over his desk and grabs his neck. "You cwook! I knew it was you!" The kids begin to crowd around them to look at the action. "Alright, awesome!" cries Lucky, the carrot-topped, awkward boy who craves for attention at times. Raphael quickly runs to the two kids to stop the fight. He always handled problems in a classy yet firm approach.

"That's enough, you two! Rashad, apologize to your classmate….Right now! Mariah, how many times must I stress to you, a proper young lady never yells nor carries herself unseemly?" Rashad sarcastically answers, "That's the problem, teach! She's a creature, not a girl!" All the kids bust out with a loud laugh!

"Enough! Rashad, get in the corner!"

"Aw, teach… we suppose to be peeps!" said Rashad as he leaves his desk to go to the corner. Mariah, loving every bit, licked her tongue at him as he passes by. "Mariah!" cried Raphael as he looks down on her with one eyebrow arched and the other on her! She returns to her desk. He looks at his students and said "Everyone, return to your seats!" The children quickly returned to their seats. Raphael returns to his desk and surprise them with an announcement. "Children, we have a new music teacher!" The kids sigh with excitement and glee! "When is she coming, Mr. Sorel?" asked Lillie. Looking at the clock, he exclaimed "In five minutes and I expect you all to be on your best behavior!" "Yes Mr. Sorel!" said the kids in unison.

Rashad yelled out from the corner "I bet it's some butt-ugly hag with the smell of old people, skin hanging from the arms, and no teeth!" Raphael looks over at him with disapproval. "You know I'm telling the truth, teach!" The kids laugh even louder. "Silence, class!" yell out Raphael.

"Do you know who she is? How she look?"

"No, Rashad! Should it matter? You're a gentleman and must treat every woman as such even if she does look like an old hag!"

"That's why you the man, Mr. Sorel. You know how to treat the honeys. By the way, how 'bout that teacher from Rm 315, Ms. Valentine. If any other teacher could look as fine as her, you're up for a challenge!"

Raphael looks at him with a smile. "That's a teacher thing only and it's _**she**_ not her. You must speak proper grammar if you want to spark a girl's interest!" Just when he finished speaking, a knock sounded on the door. "Ah, here's the new music teacher now." Rashad hides his face in the corner. "Oh boy, everybody don't look! You'll turn into stone!" The kids laugh at him as Lucky falls out his desk stiff. "Remember you must be on your best behavior class including you, Rashad!" stressed Raphael as he signals the class to be quiet.

He walks to the door and opens it. The kids stood in shock and awe at what they see. A beautiful coffee-skinned woman appears at the door. Her hair is long, black with brown highlights. The black polka-dot dress fits the contour of her lovely shape. Her legs were shapely as she struts her 2 1/2 inch black heels.

Raphael stood to the door shocked and without words while Rashad turns around and stood with his mouth open. "Girl, you got it going on!" shouted Mariah as she twists her head and holds up one finger.

"Well, hello class!" the sweet, velvet-voiced woman spoke with warmth and care.

"Hello!" said the kids looking yet surprised.

"Hello!" said Rashad flirtingly.

"Hellllloooo!" said Raphael with a deep, sultry voice.

The music teacher walks into the class gracefully and classy. Both Raphael and Rashad rushed to pull the chair from under the desk. He signals Rashad to return to his seat. "Thank you!" she says as she bows in a curtsy and sits down. The kids gather around their new music teacher. Lillie elbows her teacher on the leg. "She's beeeeeeeautiful!" she whispers out. Raphael stood silent as a thought raced in his mind "Oh, yes she is!" Rashad creeps closer to her little by little, awestricken by her beauty.

"You have a lovely group of kid, Mr…." she expressed to him.

"Sorel! Mr. Sorel! But YOU can call me Raphael!

She responds "Ok! I'm sorry I'm not too good at names at first. My name is Ms. Grant but you are welcome to call me Michelle!"

"Michelle!" said Raphael as he daydreams and looks at her.

"Excuse me, teach but aren't you suppose to be on break now!" says Rashad!

Raphael snaps out of it and responded "Oh, yes! Remember, class on your best behavior!" He backs out slowly, looking at the beautiful woman. He trips as he approaches the door. He steps out the class and closes the door. The kids laughed. Before Michelle starts teaching, he abruptly opens the door.

"Remember!"

"Yes, Mr. Sorel…..best behavior!"

Rashad runs to his teacher. "Man you got it bad! You're supposed to be smooth."

Raphael whispers to him "I just got caught off guard! She's a vision of beauty!"

"Yea and MY music teacher. So later, Mr. Sorel!" whispered Rashad as he closes the door slowly. He claps his hands together and rubs them in anticipation. "It time for a one on one with my future woman!" Raphael looks at him through the door saying "Behave Rashad!"

"Well class, we'll start out by introducing ourselves. I would love to know each of your names." Mariah walks up to her and rubs her face. Michelle takes her and sits her on her lap.

"My name is Mariah!" She hugs her and replied "Hello, Mariah! You got style and a lot of pizzazz!" Mariah smiled as if she won first prize in a contest.

Another child comes to her.

"My name is Lillie-belle but you can call me Lillie"

"Hello, Lillie!" said Michelle as she tickles Lillie.

All of the sudden, a child pushes Mariah off Michelle's lap. He lies there with his hands behind his curly-locked head. "My name is Rashad! What's cookin' sexy?"

"Rashad, I know you and your mother! By the way, how is she?"

"Ooooooooooooo!" yelled the kids. He continued "You know this can be a start of a beautiful relationship. Give a young brotha a chance." Michelle responded "You're just so cute, Rashad!" At that moment, he felt like he was on top of the world.

"And my name is Lucky!"

"Lucky, that a very unusual name. I like it!" She gave him a high-five.

Each child introduced themselves until the last one finished. "Class, let's start with a warm-up!" Rashad walks up to her. "Ok, what song we gonna sing?" Michelle, looking at the ceiling and pulls out a CD. "How about Twista and Faith Evans' song 'Hopeful'" Mariah shrieked out "That's the jam!" All the kids were excited as their teacher puts the CD in the player. "All of us must be hopeful day by day. We're gonna sing like we mean it. Now are you ready?" Rashad hyped up and yelled out "Let's get this party started! Yo, Ms. Michelle I got some cool moves. Would you like to join me?"Michelle bends over and responded "You wanna dance? You're looking at stepper!"

"What are we waiting for, let's get crunk!"

The class sang the song with enthusiasm and excitement. "For I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today…." They sang and danced around in their class. "You've done excellent, class! You made my job a little easier. In music, one of the things we want to get across is to be heard. Everyone needs someone to hear them." Lucky said jokingly "Yea even if you sound like a dead frog!" Everyone laughed and had fun.

"What's next, Ms. Grant... I mean Ms. Michelle?" asked Lillie.

Michelle looked up to the ceiling and whispered "How would you like to really be heard?" The children all shook their heads as they wonder what's next.

**Chapter Two**

Thirty minutes passed by. Some of the teachers along with Raphael were lounging around catching up with gossip. It was the moment every teacher looks to each day.

"Can't you believe this? This is the third time I had to get on Timmy for putting frogs in Suzie's dress." said one of the teachers mildly.

Another one added "I had to remove paint from Jack's hair. He wanted a new 'hair color' Do they pay us enough for this?"

Raphael became amused at the stories. He had that effect since he dated almost all the female teachers. He had a reputation of being gentlemen's gentlemen; a playboy who had to keep up his image. "Well, boys will be boys. You can't expect them to be perfect." He sips a cup of coffee as he listens to the complaints of the other teachers.

"Why can't all the teachers be as handsome and dreamy as you, Raph!" said Ms. Jurrell.

He smiled, looked at her and responded "Maybe because when I was created, the good Lord above broke the mold so I can't be duplicated."

Afterwards, the principal, Mr. Zasalamel walks in with a calm, serious demeanor he always display. He was known to show little to no emotion which makes it hard for anyone to interpret him. In his deep voice, he asked "Where is that obnoxious noise coming from?" "From the third floor!" exclaimed Ms. Kissington with an aggravated voice as she busts in the lounge panting and out of breath. "Do you hear the ruckus on upstairs?"

Raphael jumps up with a look of wonder. "Tell me, is it from Rm. 318?"

"Well, yes it is!"

"Oh, no!" said Raphael as he ran out the lounge and up the flight of steps along with the other teachers. As they arrived at the third floor, the teachers on the floor were out of their class with their students. Ms. Valentine, Raphael's crush covering her ears walked over to ask him "What's going on?" He exclaimed "I don't know!"

Raphael approached his room and opened the door. He walks in his class and see something unusual. To his surprise, his students were singing and dancing while Kriss Kross' song "Jump" lit up the air. Ms. Michelle along with Rashad was dancing on top of the desk.

"Go Rashad, Go Rashad!" she screamed as Rashad shows off his dancing moves. The other kids ran out of their classrooms to join their class.

Raphael looked on in astonishment. Some of the teachers hanged their heads while others seemed enthused. Raphael was infuriated but when he saw the legs of the music teacher, he moves his head with the tempo of the song. He smiles as he see her pranced around on his desk. He thought it was rather cute. Mr. Zasalamel, dissatisfied at what he sees, walks in and confronted Michelle. She was unaware until she turns around and was startled.

"Oh, principal…sir!" she said as she got down from the desk and turns off the player.

The children stop what they're doing while Rashad did the Michael Jackson dance. He turns around and sees the principal and his music teacher standing in front of him.

"Rashad, sweetie get down….GET DOWN!" said Michelle as she hurries to get Rashad off the desk. At this point, Raphael joins the circle to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Ms. Michelle what in the world's going on? You were suppose to teach music not turn my classroom into a jungle gym!" The principal walks up to both Michelle and Raphael.

He replied "Ms. Grant, it seems to me that you're having problems keeping the children civilized."

She looks at him and with a smile, she says "Only if it's a beat of a different drum, sir!" Raphael along with the other could only snicker.

"Ok, children back to your seats!" The children hurry back to their seats.

Lillie runs back to Michelle. "But Ms. Michelle, we didn't do our finish!"

Raphael quickly turns her around and assists her to her seat. The outside kids ran out to go back to their classrooms.

Mr. Zasalamel walks to Michelle. "I got my eye on you! Probation period flies fast and I'm pretty sure you want a good recommendation. You are on the straight and narrow. What did the kids get out of this?"

She could only look at him with innocence. "Well, that the effects of music, sir. We got the attention, right class?" The kids nod their heads in unison.

"Yes, sir principal sir!" shouted Rashad as he gives him a soldier's salute.

"Now that's a different approach!" Ms. Valentines said with enthusiasm. Eventually, all the teachers cleared the room along with the principal.

Only Michelle, Raphael, and the kids were left in the room. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sorel. I've got too carried away." Raphael nodded "I could've agreed more but I must say you were cute dancing up there on the desk. It was amazing! You do have you way of teaching although it's pretty unorthodox!"

Michelle looks at him and smirked. "Well, thank you! I didn't think you paid so much attention."

He winked his eye and responded "You'll be amazed how much I observe a lot of things!" He walked to the middle of the class! "Alright, time for writing! Everyone take out your writing books, please!" The kids sighed as they took out their books.

Michelle stood astounded by his comments. "Well class, I'll see you Thursday!" she said as she brushes her hair back with her hand and hurries out the class. He rushed out to catch Michelle. She was gone.

With astonishment, Raphael came back into the room and looks at his students. "What happened kids? And I want the truth?" Lucky stood up beside his desk with pride. "Our voices were heard, Mr. Sorel!" The kids were excited about what had happened. He started to ask them question. "How do you like your new music teacher?"

Lillie's face lights up "She's amazing! I love her!" All the kids agreed with her.

Lucky stands up with a victory sign "Ms. Grant rocks!" Raphael looked at his class with enthusiasm and curiosity.

"She's the next Beyonce and she told me that I have pizzazz!" replied Mariah as she put her hand on her hips. Rashad was unaware what was going on as he was caught daydreaming.

"Rashad, Rashad, RASHAD!" yelled Raphael.

"Huh, you said something, teach?" he replied.

"What do you think about your new teacher?"

Rashad answered "She's my future woman!" The class busts out with "Oohs" and Aahs". Raphael looks at his protégé and smirks at him.

"You're future what?"

He turns the question around to his teacher. "Mr. Sorel, tell us what YOU think about her?"

He blushed at the question. "Back to our lesson. Take out your cursive books and turn to the letter 'B'"

**Chapter Three**

Hours later, Michelle was home relaxing reading a good book. She was on the phone with one of her friends. The conversation on the phone was amusing. "I had a great time today at work. The children were adorable!" She paused as her friend on the other end of the line asked about the teacher. _"Well, how's the teacher?"_ She answered "The teacher… well, Kendra, he's amazing; very handsome but I keep it on a friendship level. Can't mix business with pleasure! Besides, it's my first day. It would be taboo for me especially when I'm on probation!" Afterwards there was a knock on the door! She cordially ends the call. "Somebody's at the door. I'll call you later!" She hangs up the phone, walks to the door and opens it. "Why here's a face I'm surprised to see!" she said surprisingly. It was Rashad standing with a package and two flowers.

"Hello, Ms. Michelle. This is the package my mom sends to you and the flowers are from me!"

"Aww thanks Rashad! Come inside!"

He walks inside rubbing his hands in expectancy. He looks around to check her place out. "Wow, this is cool!"

"How's your mom? I meant to return her call. I got caught up in preparing my lesson plans?"

"She's cool. Man, I had fun today in class. I love when you teach if you know what I mean!" He spots a collection of music CD's. He runs over and looks at them.

Michelle inquires about his curiosity. "What are you up too?"

He yells with excitement "Whoa, you have James Brown? COOL!"

"Yes, I have a lot of artists. You want to listen to it? Put it on!" Rashad runs to the CD player and inserts the CD. He started playing the track "Payback". All the sudden, he walks over to the middle of the room and started dancing. He can bust a move as if he was the Godfather of Soul himself. Michelle looks at him and sways with the music. "Oh oh, you go with your bad self!"

Looking from the corner of his eye, he challenged his music teacher to a duel. "C'mon! I bet you can't hang with me?"

"Oh I can't, heh?" She walks over to him and matches every dance he does. Rashad, enjoying the battle, shouts out "It's like that, now?"

"It's been like that!" she shouts back. "Are you ready to be served?"

"Bring on the business!" shouted Rashad.

They danced with each other for half hour. Tired from dancing, they both plopped on the floor. Michelle said, "Rashad, I must say you can bust a move!"

Panting, he answered "You can dance, too Ms. Michelle!" He gets up to prepare to go home. "It's getting late. Mom's cooking fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I'm hungry! I hope we can do this more often." he added.

She walks him to the door "I would love that Rashad. I guess I see you at school tomorrow."

Rashad gives her a thumbs-up "See ya!"

She bends over and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute and cuddly. What am I going to do with you?"

He holds his cheek and looks at her dazed. "I'll never wash my face again!" he shrieked. She closes the door. Rashad felt like he just blasted into space and came back to earth. He left the apartment complex and continued to walk down the sidewalk shocked and ecstatic about the events that lead to the kiss. He belted out "Unforgettable" and danced the rest of the way home without a care in the world. He was in love.

**Chapter Four**

It has been a day since the incident and the teachers' lounge was filled with everyday gossip. "Well, off to another start. Those children are what keeps the day exciting" one of the teachers said. "If it wasn't for the paycheck, I would've left this job long ago!" another teacher said. Raphael walks to the coffee maker for his usual morning coffee. "Good morning, everyone!" he speaks to his co-workers. All the teachers have a liking for him from his dashing smile to his style of clothes.

"And a good morning to you too!" said Ms. Kissington as she brushes up on him.

"Watch it now, you trying to get something started!" he responds playfully.

"Oh, Ivy, when will you go out with this fine, sexy wonder of the world?" She blushes and answers "Haven't taken it into consideration, yet!" "Yea, when?" responds Raphael as he walks over and stares at her.

Ms. Valentine blushes as she responds, "Ms. K. not now! I can't answer that question. But I will say it may be real soon, Mr. Sorel!" He smirks and twirls her hair. "When you do, I'll make it worthwhile!" "When you do, girl come and get tips from us!" said Ms. Kissington.

"Alright, no cheating!" said Raphael. As the conversation continued, Michelle walks in the room. There was a sudden silence in the room. She takes off her coat and hangs it on the rack. She quietly continues on to the coffee maker to make a cup of coffee. "Good morning, everyone!" she replied.

"The question is how are you doing?" Ms. Kissington blurts out sarcastically.

She responded, "Fine, I suppose. I'm about to get my assignments ready for music today."

One of the teachers belts out "Maybe this time you pick out a heavy metal song. Let's see, Aerosmith, Kiss…" "Or maybe Grateful Dead!" laughed out the other teachers. Michelle looks at them in dismay. "I apologize if my way of teaching doesn't suit yours! I wouldn't want to be should I say 'so stuck on myself!""

"Darling, don't take it to heart! Maybe you should put on 'Beat It' or 'Billie Jean'!" As the teachers laughs and scorns her, she storms out the door in anger. Raphael follows behind her. "Wait, wait!" Michelle stops in the middle of the hall as he runs to her.

She turns around and yells "How dare they? Those stuck up bitties would know fun if it bit them on the leg." She paces back and forth trying to calm down.

He calmly speaks to her saying "Please, by all means, don't pay any of them attention." He takes his hand and rubs his hair back. "On the contrary, I like your technique. I tell you, my students were so inspired by your last session they started speaking with confidence and loud when I ask them questions!" Both Michelle and Raphael started laughing at each other. "Well thank you Mr. Sorel…I mean Raphael! That sort of did my heart good hearing that from you." He extends his arm in assistance. She places her arm around it. They continued to talk as they walked down the hallway. The two conversed and laughed for fifteen minutes as they enjoyed each other's company. "Well, I must be off for my first class, Raphael. It was so good speaking with you this morning!" He responded, "It was enjoyable as well. I hope we shall speak again. Right now, I must meet my class." He dashes out the door to meet his class while waving at her. She looks at him and laughs.

The two separated and went to meet their class. Raphael's heart appears to skip a beat at the mention of her. He heads outside as usual to meet his class.

As they walked in from outside, the children placed their belongings in their cubbies and went to their seats. Raphael went to his desk. He addresses his class "We have some drills today along with a writing test!" Sounds of sighs filled the atmosphere. "Lucky, would you please come and hold the flag as we say the pledge?" "Yes, sir!" he answered as he walked and fell to the floor. He quickly gets up and brushes himself. "I'm ok!" he shouted. The kids chuckled as Raphael hits himself on the forehead. "Everyone please stand!" All the children stood except Rashad. He stayed seated leaning on his arm. He was looking at the ceiling with the widest smile. Raphael walks over to him. "Rashad, snap out of it! What's the matter today?"

He looks over at his teacher "Mr. Sorel, I am in LOVE!"

"You're in love? My student, how would you know?"

"I had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Lillie responded "A date? With whom! Aren't you too young for dating?"

Rashad continued "You see, I'm an exception. Dating is for the mature, the honest and the sincere who's ready for that next level in their relationship!" Raphael grinned and said "The mature you say? How did this so-called date went?"

With enthusiasm, He stands up beside his desk and said "First I went over there not empty-handed but flowers."

"Flowers?" asked the class.

"Yes. You see, you can't enter into the woman's domain until she opens to door wide. You gotta give her time to examine you, get a feel of you. Then, I give her the look!"

"The look?" question Raphael.

"Hey, learned from the best!" he said as he elbowed Raphael. "Now to finish my story, I walked in, she played music and we danced the night away! We's got tired and fell on the floor. I got up about to leave and then it happened."

"What happened, you cweep!" shouted Mariah.

"She kissed me!"

"Ill!" the kids scream in disgust.

Raphael looks at him and laughed. "Well you have the makings of a fine gentleman. You pull a move I would do! Alright everyone back to the pledge. He had no idea that the woman Rashad's talking about is the same one he's planning on going out with.

**Chapter Five**

From that point, their friendship between Raphael and Michelle went on for weeks. Soon, they did everything from cycling to going out for a movie. They started checking on each other during the workdays. It was a well-kept secret from the rest of the faculty.

One morning at school, they were in the lounge alone, sipping on a cup a coffee. It became apparent that they started opening up more to each other.

"You know, every morning starts out fun when I talk with you. I don't know why that's the case." She pauses and continued "It's always a good day when I teach a class!"

Raphael said with a smile "Then I will make it even better. I decided to sit in the class with you next time you go over music with them."

"That will be great!" she exclaims. "You should see Rashad, Mariah, and Lucky. Even Lillie takes the liking of the class. I love the expression on their faces." He looks at her and whispers "I love the expression on YOUR face!"

"What you say?" she responded.

He catches himself "Ah, it's nothing! I like to speak my thoughts aloud at times!"

Michelle asked "By the way, I wanted to ask you something. The first day I heard lots of rumors of a teacher who happens to be a 'Lady-killer'! He has a reputation of being a bad boy; dating about all the female teachers either for a fling or one-night-stand! Your name was connected to the title. Is that so?"

Raphael turns two shades red. He was thrown off by the question. Bashfully, he responded "That's what they're saying about me?" Michelle folds her arms and gives him a stern look. "Well, let's talk about it when we go out!"

"Out? She said. "Where, Raphael?"

"On a date! Pick you up at six o'clock. Dress formally!"

"I bet you say that to all the women!"

"Only to the ones that sparks my interest!"

"It's a date!" she agreed. Michelle looks down bashfully and says "That would be nice!" They walked out the room and started down the hallway. She looks at her watch and said "Well, I'm off to teach my first class. Say hi to the class for me! I'm looking forward for tonight! Catch up with you all later."

"Well do! See ye boo…. I mean, Michelle!"

The school day was over and everyone went home. Michelle arrived at her apartment and does her usual routine. She drops her bag on the floor, kicks off her shoes and flops down on her cushy couch.

"Ahh, what a day! Peace and quiet finally! Boy, that shower's callin' me!" She looks through her mail throwing all the junk mail in the little canister beside her. "You get more junk and bills then regular mail nowadays" She glanced over her answer machine to check for messages. "Let's see what interesting messages I have today!" she said. She presses the play button. First message stated:

"_What's up girl? It's me, Kendra. Just hitting you up to check on ya! How are things at work? Call me back later!"_

"Yea, I knew she would call." She continued on the next message:

"_Hello! This is Bea! We got choir rehearsal Friday at 7:00 p.m. I hope my boy's not giving you a hard time. Later!"_

She continued to play messages until a familiar voice came up:

"_Hello, Michelle! It's Raphael! I bet you're wondering how I got your number. We got caught up with the conversation I forgot to ask. I sneaked into the files at school and found it. I wrote it down along with your address. I know it's an evasion of privacy but I couldn't resist. Look, I'll be there in another hour. Hope you didn't forget. I really enjoyed your company earlier today. Can't wait…I'll see you later."_

Michelle looked at her clock. It startled her. "Wow, it's five o'clock already? I have to find something quick." She ran to her bedroom and went into her closet. She has a wardrobe of clothes; so much it's hard to look inside. She reaches into her closet, throwing bits and pieces of clothes out on the bed. Suddenly, she came across an off-shoulder silver, glittery dress she hasn't worn.

"This should do! Now for the hard part; a pair a shoes to match!" She goes to the bottom of her closet to look through a wardrobe of shoes. She came across a pair of silver see-through pumps. A sigh of relief came finally. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, dries off and puts on her sweet-scented lotion. Looking forward to her date, she hums a tune and prances around. She does her hair and to her surprise, she finds a silvery flower that matched the dress. She elegantly puts it in her hair and it was lovely.

It's six o'clock and a knock sounded on the door. She walks through her living room and approaches the door. She does her last minute check from head to toe. She sprays on her finest perfume. Swiftly, she opens the door. Raphael stands at the door with a formal black suit and tie with a bouquet of flowers. He stands in awe as he looks at Michelle. She was dressed in her silver glitter strapless dress, silver see-through pumps, and a silver choker around her neck. Her hair was to her shoulders, curled with a silvery flower to match her dress.

"You look so beautiful and smell divinely wonderful!" exclaimed Raphael as grabs and kisses her hand. He then gives her the flowers.

Michelle shyly looks at him. She takes the flowers and responded "Thank you and you look like a prince out of a fairy tale. I'm kind of nervous so if I appeared awkward at times, please excuse me."

He extends his arm. "Don't worry. You'll be perfectly fine!" The two exit the apartment, headed for his gray Mercedes Benz and drives off. She enjoyed the smooth ride, the leather seats and the soft music. In a moment of comfort, she sighs as she shifts down into the seats.

She looks over at him and asks "What do you have on your agenda for me?"

He smiles and responds "Now would I be a gentleman if I give away the surprise so soon? Let's just say 'you won't be disappointed!" He turns on the parkway. "Ready for tonight?" he asked Michelle. "Sure, I am!" she answers back.

It was a little while before they turn off the parkway. They turned into what looked like a country club. The lush, green grass was outline by solar lights that gave it a greener look. The driveway looked as if it was freshly done. Trees were landscaped along the way. To her surprise, they arrived at a five-star restaurant. He pulls up to the front where a valet stands ready to park the car. He steps out and opens the door for Michelle taking her hand and assisting her out the car. "My good man, make sure you park it in the right place!" he said as he tosses the keys to the valet. Michelle is still in a state of shock at the place. They entered in and the adornment of the establishment was astounding.

"Raphael, it's beautiful!" she shrieked as they walk to the host.

"A beautiful, classy place for a beautiful, classy woman!" he responds as he gives her a dashing smile.

The host politely asks "Any reservations?"

"Yes, a reservation for two under the name Sorel!"

The host painstaking looks in his book until he finds the name. With the smile, the host expresses "Right this way sir!" They follow the host to the designated booth by the huge window. The clear sky shone with stars while overlooking the glowing fountain. The beige tablecloth overlaps the table. Candles were on the table with a sprinkle of confetti. Michelle was breathless at the taste. "Boy, this place is wonderful. I feel like royalty." Raphael laughs at the remark but adores the simplicity of her nature.

They ordered from the menu. Everything from the appetizers to the main course was outstanding. They were into their conversation and became comfortable with each other.

"I dated women on the job." he stressed to her. "Some just wanted a quick fix or I should say just get their thrills on." She looks at him with a sneer folding her arms. "Oh, it's not like I toy with them. See I give them what they want. I put the French charm on them. As far as the one-night-stands…"

Michelle stopped him before he continued. "Listen, I know you're not so innocent. I'm not that naïve. So I don't give my hopes up. Besides, you have that player's instinct around you!"

"I do?" he wondered.

"Yes and I can tell right now me and you are not compatible. I'm one on honesty and frankness. I wonder why the women take their chances with you. It's scary to be with you."

He scratched his head "Why's that? I'm a normal man like any other. It's just I'm not serious until I've found the one. Hopefully, that search comes to an end." He thought aloud "TONIGHT!"

"Well, I heard anyone that deals with you have their hands full. I…I don't know, Raph. How did you ever become a teacher anyway?"

"I guess I want to try something new. Besides, I love kids. They can be a handful but it's a rewarding thing when you can pass down the knowledge. So then, Michelle, tell me a little about yourself."

She looks at him and with a sigh said "Well, there's nothing much to tell about me other than I'm from a very ambitious family, part West-Indian, and have a lot of sense." She takes a sip of her drink. "I love music, I stay home, read books, make lesson plans, and exercise. I do a lot of singing as well!"

"Really? I would love to hear a song from the songbird herself."

"Now?" she asked timidly

"Yes! I bet the voice matches the look…lovely!"

Michelle started singing part of the song "I Am Nothing". Raphael became so mesmerized he bends over and stares at her. After she finished, he gave her a hand of applause. He reaches over the table and holds her hands.

"That was absolutely…Mind-blowing! Wonderful! I loved it!"

Coyly, Michelle answers "It's nothing, really!"

Again, he started looking at her and stopped for a moment. "You are an amazing and inspiring woman, Michelle!" he replied tenderly. "Let me ask you a question. I don't mean to get personal but….Are you seeing anybody?"

Michelle blushed and answered "Well, it is this man I'm interested in. He's handsome and works at a law firm. We talked and went out couple of times. Unfortunately, I just don't feel that connection with him."

"What happened? It's hard for me to believe you are still single? Any man would be fortunate to have you!"

"Well, we just could never hit it off! He's into his thing and I'm into mine. Really, no love lost. I don't do the dating thing. Well, enough of me, I heard you and Ms. Valentine have a thing going for each other. Tell me, how's everything at that end?"

Raphael scratches his head and shrugs his shoulders. "It's not really up to that level yet! Believe me; I'm still working…on…it! She is 'the bomb'! We're seeing each other." He paused for a moment as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Well, she'll be the lucky one. I hope things work out between you two. You'll make a marvelous couple. Maybe when you both get married, I'll be invited to the wedding. "

Raphael chokes himself on his drink then looks at her. She chuckles as she leans on the table with both arms with all attention on him.

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps there's another woman out there that could be for me but she doesn't know it, yet. Sometimes love can be right under your nose!" he said as he continued to look at her.

"Right you are, Raph! Right you are!"

They arrived back at Michelle's place. He slowly walks her to her door. She says so gracefully, "I had an amazing time tonight. I loved every bit of it. You've made this the most memorable night for me."

"Well, I'm glad I can be of service." said Raphael as he bows to her. He wanted to do other things to her but maintained himself as a gentleman. He takes her hand and held it for a while. "I enjoy being with you tonight. For some reason, you are different from other women I went out with."

She gazes at him and said "It has been a superb time, definitely I wasn't disappointed. Well, I see you tomorrow!"

He kisses her hand slowly and warmly. "See you tomorrow, Michelle. Good night, my dear!"

"Good night, Raphael! Sweet dreams!" She kisses him on the cheek.

Raphael walks away but kept his eyes on her. Michelle opens the door but kept her eyes on him. It was a lovely night for the both.

**Chapter Six**

The next day, Raphael went over the weekly spelling list with the kids."Spell information, Lillie. Remember, pronunciation!" "I-N-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N! Information!" cried Lillie as she stood beside her desk. "Very good. A gold star for you today. Rashad, spell elegance, please!" Rashad stood up beside his desk.

Rashad abruptly stops him. "Before I spell the word, teach, what time is music?

"What does that have to do with spelling, Rashad?"

He leans on his desk with one arm and looks at his teacher. "Cause, you have company and a vision of loveliness to the door! It spells M-I-C-H-E-L-L….to the E!" The kids giggle at their teacher as he turns around to see their beloved music teacher standing at the door. "Oh, wow! We will continue later. Lucky, please get the door!" Lucky quickly opens the door to let her in.

"Good afternoon, class!" she says.

"Good afternoon, Miss Michelle!"

"Rashad, I like the intro! I thought it was sweet you've learned how to spell my name!"

He winked at her and replied "You are my inspiration, Ms. Michelle!"

"Oh, bwother!" cried Mariah!

She walks over to Raphael. "Good afternoon!" she says bashfully as she blushes. "Good afternoon!" responded Raphael as he stared at her for a moment. He takes his hand and brushes her hair back from her face to get a clearer view.

The room was silent to him as he whispers to her "You look so attractive!"

"Raphael, not in front of the class!" she whispers to him.

The girls bust out with the giggles while the boys vehemently clear their throats. Rashad lets out a loud "AHEM! Mr. Sorel…Teach, what's up!" Quickly, he snaps out of it and looks at his students. "Class, Ms. Michelle is here now for music and this time, I'm sitting in the class with you!"

"Awwww man!" sighed the class!

"Since when you wanna sit in the class, Mr. Sowel?"

"Since I became your teacher, Miss Mariah!"

"He put you in your place!" cried Rashad as he snickered.

"Shut up!" replied Mariah!

Michelle glanced around and saw a piano in the corner of the classroom. "Why didn't you tell me you have a piano?" Raphael answered, "I thought it wasn't really important to show off my musical expertise!"

"Come on, you must play a song for the class. How many of you would like to hear Mr. Sorel play a song for us?"

"Yea!" the class exclaimed.

"Naaa!" exclaimed Rashad. "I bet he couldn't carry a note!"

Indignant at his comment, Raphael responded "I can hold a note and more. Ms. Michelle, let's go!" He grabs her hand and walks over to the piano. The class followed them. She touched the piano and rubs it. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. He pulls out the piano seat and they both sat down. "Now Ms. Grant, what song would you inquire today?" She thought about the song then an idea came. "I love the Sound of Music!" she shrieked. "Wow, that's my favorite too!" Raphael answered with glee. "Well then, let's sing a couple of songs from the musical." He started to play a tuned "My favorite things" and the class followed along.

Half hour passed, and the class finished up the last song. "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do….so DO!" Everyone laughed and had a great time. "Class, we had a terrific time today. Let's give Mr. Sorel a hand for an excellent display of musicianship!" They all clap their hands. "Yea, Mr. Sorel!" screamed Lillie.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Gotta give it to teach…He got skills!" hollered Rashad with a thumb up sign. Then he leaned on Michelle's lap. His attention was shifted back to her. With his hazel-green eyes, he looks at his music teacher with adoration.

"So tell me, Mich…I mean Ms. Michelle. What are your talents?"

"Well, not only I teach, I sing and dance as well!" The class responds with a surprised look "Really?" Lillie asked "Does that mean you get to wear those dancing suits with the pretty tights?" Michelle giggled "Yes, you can say that Lillie!"

"Besides, I like the way you're packing it!"

"Rashad!" says Raphael blushing.

Michelle sweet brushes the locks on Rashad's head.

"You are so adorable! What am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me, marry me and take me from here!"

The class laughed as Rashad makes a scene but all the while Raphael was eyeing Michelle. The bell rang and soon Coach Jacqueline was at to door.

"Ready for gym?" she nodded.

The kids rushed to the door with anticipation as they prepared to go to class.

Rashad, in a deep thought, looked at Michelle and responded "Yea, you all go homies! I have some unfinished business to attend to!" Raphael quickly grabs him from her lap and reminds him "You're going too, Casanova!" He puts him down and pushes him to the line with the class.

"Remember kids, on your best behavior!" said Michelle which shocked Raphael.

"See you all next week. Have a great time!" The kids exchanged their so-longs and farewells and went on to gym.

Raphael and Michelle were left alone in the classroom laughing and talking. "I did know you were so talented!" said Michelle. Raphael nodded "You think that's talented, listen to this!" He started to play a medley of songs as she listened. There was a sense of fun and laughter between the two.

"You play charmingly, Raph! Music is another form of communication you know?"

Raphael responds "Well, yes it is. If one can't express themselves by talking, they can do it by singing or playing a song!"

"Exactly!" she confirms as she lies on his shoulder.

"You know, Michelle. I didn't sleep really at all last night. The truth of the matter is…I've been thinking about you. I mean a whole lot."

She swallows hard after hearing his confession. "You have? I've been thinking about you too. Why am I telling you this? I think you are very… handsome!"

They both stopped talking for a few seconds before Raphael started playing "Secret Lovers" on the piano.

"Oh my, that's the song. I'm surprised you know about that song!" He laughs "I'm not that old now! I have an ear for music!" She started singing the song:

"He we are, the two of us together. Taking this crazy chance to be all alone…."

Raphael listens as she sings the first verse, loving every bit of it. Afterwards, he sings the second verse. To her shock, he sounded really good. Then both started singing: "Secret Lovers, yea, that's what we are. Trying hard to hide the way we feel. Cause we both belong to someone else and we can't let it go because what we feel it's oh so real….so real…. so real…" They stared at each other as they finished the song. "So real…SO REAL!"

Everything ceased as they looked at each other intensely. Raphael leans over to Michelle and kisses her lips. It stunned Michelle for a moment while Raphael wondered what just happened. At that point, there was a deafening silence in the room. She gently places her fingertips on her lips as if she felt a warm fuzz. She uttered "Umm, remember we're supposed to be seeing other people. This is so wrong!" Raphael takes her hand and with the other rubs her face "But it feels so right!" They leaned toward each other and kissed again. This time their arms were around each other as they both moaned in passion. After they finished, they looked at each other differently. Could it be? Is there a love connection between the two?

Michelle became really scared. She jumped up nervously and said "I...I…I have to go!" He jumped up along with her. He grabbed her and said "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, you didn't." She appears visibly shaken as she paces back and forth. "I shouldn't have let it go so far! I let my feelings get in the way of my job! Mr. Sorel, I'm so sorry!"

"Well, tell me, how you feel!" said Raphael as he rubs her arms down to calm her down.

"My weakness...is...I'm easily to fall in love! It can't be you! It can't be! Oh, I feel like an idiot! Your heart is with someone else! What will everyone think? I don't want to be a cause of confusion and…"

Before she could finish, he laid another passionate kiss on her. He holds her so close until she had no choice but to look at him. "Let me handle this Michelle because now I'm really feeling you. You are so special to me! Why are you so scared?" He places his forehead against hers.

"I...I...I don't want to get hurt!" she replied as she looked down.

He raised her head toward his. "I won't hurt you! I don't say this but I'm taking a chance. Michelle… I'm falling in love with you!" he whispered. He lays her on the desk and kisses her again.

She moans then stops him. "Raph, how do you know if I'm the one?" She takes her hand and traces his face from the forehead to his lips. "I'm falling in love with you, too!"

"There's only one way to find out!"

He began to kiss her nonstop; kissing and caressing her neck. She tries to push him away but feel helpless to the passion. She returns the kisses back.

Soon, Rashad walked in and sees his teacher kissing his beloved music teacher. Raphael and Michelle saw the little boy and immediately jumped up. Her blouse was half open while his shirt tail was tucked out.

Rashad looked at his teacher with utter disgust and anger. He couldn't believe what was happening. The woman of his dreams is making out with his teacher, his competition.

In a fit of rage, he yelled "You wanted Ms. Valentine! Must you come and take my woman?" Raphael walks toward him. "Now Rashad, she's your ..."

Rashad yells at him "Don't touch me! You weren't satisfied with Ms. Valentine, your dream woman? You had to get mines as well. It's like that, teach? Everyone's right, homey! You're nothing but a big time playa!" He throws his desk down. "I hate you, Mr. Sorel!I HATE YOU! I wish I never knew you!" Rashad starts to cry and runs out the room in a frantic!

Michelle chases him "Rashad, Rashad….RASHAD!" She cuffs her hands over her mouth, looks at Raphael and left the classroom. Raphael plops in his chair with his hand on his forehead saying "Why, why, why!" Now he's in a rock and a hard place. Just when he thought he found the woman he wants to be with (Ivy), he runs into someone worthwhile and wants to be with her as well (Michelle). What a predicament he's in.

In the meanwhile, the class was outside for gym playing. "Hey, here come Rashad!" shouted Lucky to the others. Rashad comes over to them angry, upset, and hurt about what he just witnessed. "What's up, man?" inquired Lucky.

"Nothing!" shouted Rashad! He wipes his eyes to hide the fact he was crying.

"Hey, here's a joke I came up with! What's hairy, four legs, long ears with a tail and goes 'Heehaw?'"

Rashad yells out "Mr. Sorel! That's who you described! That woman-stealin', cheatin', lyin', playa-hatin…"

"Whoa! Something happened and you're not telling us!" wondered Lillie.

Even Mariah noticed a change. "Yea! Weally Wiley, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" yelled Rashad as he pushed them and started to run to the swings to be alone.

**Chapter Seven**

The next day was sunny and bright. The second graders were out on their daily recess. Mr. Sorel and another teacher Mr. Siegfried Schtauffen were with their classes while having a discussion. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." said Siegfried. Raphael responded "I do, more than you realize. Let me ask you a question. Could it be possible, I mean, possible that you could be in love with two women at the same time?"

Siegfried looked over at him. "It all depends on the situation. Why, are you caught in a love drought again?"

He continued "Well, how come is it, when you think you've found the woman of your dreams, here comes another one out of nowhere? I mean, I still head over heels with Ivy, but…"

"Come on, what about the but?"

"It's this other teacher I'm starting to fall for as well. She can sing, dance, she's outgoing and beautiful. She seems so innocent and mild but for some reason I'm starting to feel a connection with her. This is what making it really complicated."

Siegfried asks the question "Well who's the other lovely lady?" Raphael paused for a second. "If I tell you, promise me on your father's grave you won't say a word!"

"Have I told any of your other secrets? One thing about me once someone confides with me, I don't think on what they tell me another moment!"

"Very well! Here it goes! _**It's Michelle**_!"

Siegfried staggers back and looks at him with stretched eyes. "You mean the new music teacher? She's far from your league. Not only she's beautiful but she one of the teachers you can get along with. She doesn't get caught in the shenanigans like the other females. How did you pull that off?"

"Shh, shh! Please not so loud! You see why I'm caught in betwixt. Both are beautiful but one is sophisticated and a bad girl while the other is down to earth with a character of an angel. Now I have another problem to deal with."

"What's that, Raph?"

They both looked at Rashad in the sandbox. "The fury of a disgruntled ten-year old. He walked in while we were…..um, kissing!"

Siegfried choked on himself as he struggles to get a grasp on what he just heard. "Wow! This is better than Oprah! Man what were you thinking!"

"Yea, I know what you mean. I seized the moment but it got too intense. Rashad hasn't said a word to me since. Have to admit it though, I miss speaking to him."

"Well, you know what to do?" Go over and speak to him!"

Raphael proceeded to go over and talk to the sadden ten-year old. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Rashad looked at him. "And? Go away! I'm still mad at you!"

Raphael sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk?"

"For what? You may want tips to get other women. You could've flirt with any other teacher. You have Ms. Valentine in your grasp. Why did you have to go and get Ms. Michelle too? That's my woman!"

"No, Rashad, your TEACHER!"

"No…MR. SOREL! MY WOMAN!" We had a connection going on until you came and broke that up!"

Raphael gave a sigh as he continued to talk to him. "Listen, Rashad. Ms. Michelle never has, was or will be your woman. You're too young number one. Number two she just there to teach you music. That's all. Nothing more or nothing less." Rashad stood up and faces his teacher.

"Nor was she there for a kissing session! Nothing more or nothing less! Try telling that to another ten year old!"

"Ok, I deserve that! Listen, I'm still your teacher, Rashad. I am concern about you. Why else would I sacrifice my Armani suit to sit in this sandbox with you?"

Rashad took careful thought on what his teacher said. "That's right; you're my teacher, not my equal. Why I'm wasting my time with you? As far as you sitting in this sandbox, bury yourself in it man. PEACE!" Rashad walked away in the same disposition he ran out the class that day.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Michelle was preparing a talent show for the next assembly night. She was setting up a date to have an audition. Thoughts about the other day flashed through her mind. She replays the kiss she shared with Raphael. She enjoyed it but at the same time she was scared. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mind if I come in" says Ivy as she peeps through the door. "Sure, come in please!" Michelle replied. She tries to be very careful of what conversation to hold with Ivy without slipping out her secret rendezvous.

"So Ivy, how are things usually around here. I'm still trying to get the feel of this place."

"Ah nothing. Same ole', same ole'. We come to work, teach the kids, go home and shift back to gears with our lives outside these walls. Has anything exciting happened to you lately?"

Michelle swallowed hard as the kiss came back to mind; sweating profusely at the thought. She takes her napkin and wipes her forehead then belts out calmly "Nothing but this upcoming assembly I'm planning! I'm trying to figure out which date is best to hold the auditions. Would you help me decide, Ivy?"

"Sure. I'll tell you upfront. The best day to hold the audition would be on a Wednesday. Nothing really goes on after school that day." She pulls out a pack of Hershey's Kisses. "Here, want a kiss?"

"No! I mean…. I'm keeping a watch on my figure!" said Michelle nervously.

"Boy, you sure act like you on the edge!" said Ivy as she glanced at her with one eye open. Has anything got a hold of you lately?"

Michelle looked over at her as the thought came to her "Yes, Raphael!" Instead, she answered "Just the excitement of the show, I guess."

Soon Raphael walks into the room. Michelle looks down to avoid any eye contact with him, hiding her face amongst the paperwork in front of her. "Good Afternoon, Ladies!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! What happened to your suit, Raph!" asked Ivy.

"An attempt to make a peace offering with one of my students went into flames. You know Rashad! He has a major issue against me!"

Ivy said, "He looks up to you a lot! That's not like him! What happened?"

Raphael responded "Oh, something happened in my classroom the other day. It was a special moment with…" At the moment, he noticed Michelle at the table hiding herself. He continued "Making music, that's all. You know Rashad loves to get attention!"

"Poor kid! Well, I have to leave. I have to prepare work for the afternoon session. We'll talk later, Michelle! Raphael, don't worry he'll come around. I'll see you both later!"

Ivy walks out the room and leaves the two teachers alone. It was an awkward moment for the two. They were silent while looking at each other suddenly. Michelle gracefully gets up and walks over to the file cabinet. As she opens the cabinet, a kiss was planted on the nape of her neck.

"Please, we have to be careful!" said Michelle as she turned around only to meet Raphael nose to nose. He rubs it tenderly against his and kissed her lips. She feels like melting but worries about the outcome.

"What were you doing hiding such a gorgeous, lovely face? Phew! Damn, I almost slipped it out!" said Raphael as he wraps his arms around his love interest.

She snickered as she kisses him. "I'm sorry! I'm not good at receiving attention! However, I'm really scared. You think this is the best thing for us especially being around here?"

"Why not? We're both mature adults who happen to find each other. I don't see what wrong with celebrating here and there a little. Listen; if it means that much to you, I'll be extra careful next time. "

"What about Rashad? I'm worried about him!" she responded she takes her hands and places them on his chest. He takes her hands into his and sweetly kisses them. "Don't worry! We'll figure something out!" He then looks at the table to inquire about its content. He walks over and reads them. "You're throwing a talent show? That's brilliant!"

"That was supposed to be a surprise." said Michelle. "I'm planning to have the audition Wednesday of next week. The children will have a chance to show off their talents. Now I would need another teacher to be with me to help pick out the best acts. Before you walked in, I was going to ask Ivy."

"Why ask her? I would be glad to volunteer!" he blurted out with anticipation.

"You want the spot?" She paced a little before responding. "I don't think that's a wise idea, Raph. Besides, we've been busted by Rashad! This would definitely give the other teachers ideas."

"It'll work out. You will see. So, may I be the judge along with you? Being next to you would do wonders for me." He takes his hand and brushes a stray hair hanging in front of her face.

"I guess so." Michelle answered.

The bell rang and he dashes for the door before coming back to sneak a kiss. "I have to go, hotcakes. Talk to you, later?"

Michelle looked at him sneakily. "Talk to you later." She gathers her paperwork from the table and walks out the room. She headed down the hall to Rm. 101. It was the art room. She went in to discuss with the art teacher, Ms. Jameson some designs for flyers for next week's audition for the talent show.

Moments later, the flyers were completed and posted on every hall in the school. The kids passing by were excited about the opportunity. Rashad happens to pass by the flyer and his face lights up. Mariah walks up to him and looks at the poster as well.

"A talent contest? Wow!" exclaimed Mariah. "I'm planning on signing up for audition TODAY!"

Rashad, on the other hand, thought of an idea to get back at Mr. Sorel. He thought, "What he really lacks is the talent to dance. I'm sure he can't both sing and dance!" "Yea, I coming to sign up as well!" he told Mariah with a smirk on his face. The children wait patiently one at a time to the sign in table for Mrs. Jameson to place their names among the other contestants for the show. Mariah, puzzled by Rashad's actions as of late asks him, "What are you weally up to, Washad? Whenever you get quiet like this, you're pwotting something!" He answers back in a low voice "Planning my own form of vengeance! You'll see later."

**Chapter Eight**

A short time later, Raphael and the children were back in class. It was story time and the kids had a choice of having a book read or making up their own stories. They wanted to make up their own stories. "That's great!" he expressed to the class. "Who wants to go first?"

Lucky raised his hand in a hurry. He steps in the middle of the circle and started his story:

"_**Once upon the time, a boy was walking down the street. He found a one hundred dollar bill and became the richest boy in the world. He brought all the candy, toys, and video games. He didn't have to go to school anymore and had a car. He lived happily ever after!"**_

"That's a good story, Lucky! One thing, how do you keep the payments on the car?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm just a kid! I don't work!"

A roar of laughter rose from the class. Everyone, except Rashad. He sits down without any expression on his face, looking at his teacher. "Ok, who's next!" asked Raphael.

"Me, Mr. Sorel! Oooh I want to go next!" cried Lillie.

"Alright, Isabelle. Go ahead!"

She started her story:

_**"My story is a about a pretty princess. She was living in a castle. She had a pony, a dollhouse and a dress. She was the most beautiful princess in the world. Everything she wanted, she got. So she went outside and plays with her ball and found other princesses. They played together and lived happily ever after."**_

The class clapped their hands as Lillie bows down. She returned to her spot.

"Very good, Lillie! Anyone else would like to go?"

"Yea, I have one!" replied Rashad as he gets up slowly and walks to the center. "This story is true. So pay close attention!"

"_**There was this boy who was like in love with this beautiful woman. She got it going on. Nice body, hair, clothes, everything a boy was looking for. So like this boy approached she and instantly they started liking each other know what I'm sayin'! They had a lot in common…"**_

"Oooh, Aaah!" said the class in unison. Rashad continued:

"_**He gave her flowers, danced with her, and even had a date with her. Until this so-called teacher who was suppose to be his friend came along. He knew he was in love with her. Yea, that's how it was! So like any other man, He came into the boy's territory and took his woman away! It's bad enough he had different women to choose from but he had to take the one that I wanted. 'Oh, which one of these should I choose?' he asked. 'I'm going to choose the one that's worth the most. The others could wait! Not knowing he broke a young brother's heart. Is that a friend? No, He's a traitor. Tell me, what do we do with traitors? We declare war on 'em! And the traitor is the one that's in the circle with us now."**_

Lucky cringes at the story" Man, this story gives me the creeps!" he whispered.

"Who is it, Rashad, who is it?" asked Lillie as she looked around.

Mariah added "Yea, who is this so-called traitor? What you need to do is reprimand with the back hand!"

"Ask Mr. Sorel…. He knows!" exclaimed Rashad

Raphael looks at him sternly. "Now Rashad, you have gone too far..."

"Not far enough, homey! What's wrong, teach? Don't like to be shined on?" Rashad answered as he walks towards him. He pointed and shouted "Yea, class! The traitor is Mr. Sorel. How could you, man? Why? You knew I loved Ms. Michelle and you have to become jealous..."

"Jealous?" shouted Raphael.

"Yea, that's right, I said jealous. I knew how to kick it with her and you didn't like it. That how a playa-hata reacts when they're threatens by you. You're a snobby, no-good-for-nothing, pimp daddy …."

"Enough, Rashad…"

"Sorry excuse for a teacher and a man. I don't know why you became a teacher..."

"Rashad, you're on your last strike!"

"The only reason you come to work is to look up skirts or maybe screw a couple of these hoes and now you're tryin' to make Ms. Michelle your next conquest!"

"THAT'S IT! RASHAD,GO IN THE CORNER…NOW!"

Rashad walks to him and came close to his face. "Or what? You gonna send me to the office? Maybe suspend me? But no matter what, you know I'm hitting the main facts and that's real!

Raphael grabs him and assists him out the class. He places him against the wall then talks to him. "Listen here. I will no longer tolerate your disrespect in class. What's gotten into you? You really think I'm jealous of you?"

"That's right! I think that you're…"

"Silence! I have the floor now! I told you once and I will tell you again. Ms. Michelle is your teacher…That's it! Whether you want to accept it or not. You're just caught up in some young boy's fantasy! Also, what I come to school for or what I do with her doesn't come before you. Ok, I'm sorry you walked in on us!"

"Not sorry enough! It's something when adults tell you to do things and they don't do it themselves!"

"Also for the record; I would never, EVER do Ms. Michelle that way. So you are going back in that class, apologize for your rude behavior, and do your work or else I will really let you see a side of me that'll make you say 'White man CAN jump'! Now go back to class!"

Rashad said "Teach I was…."

"NOW!" yelled Raphael at his angriest point. Rashad became scared and ran back into the class while he stood outside to calm himself down. It was unusual that one of his students would infuriate him to that point. The other teacher had to step out of class to see who it was that yelled.

Raphael reassures them "I'm alright!" Then he walks back into his class.

He sits at his desk, too furious to respond. "Alright, class free time! Do whatever you like!"

The kids were glad yet concerned about their teacher. Not often would he be so angry that he wouldn't want to interact with them. Then there's Rashad sitting at his desk looking spaced out yet pouting and breathing out of his nose. The tension between the two has gotten thick.

**Chapter Nine**

It was Wednesday and the students were waiting with anticipation for the start of the auditions after school. Ms. Michelle sits at the table where two other chairs were placed. She sat at the middle. Along came Raphael, sitting on the right side. He pleasantly leans over to Michelle and whispered "Ready for the talents to come?" She looks at him coyly and answered "Not yet, I'm waiting for the other judge."

"The other judge? I didn't know you've added a third judge!"

"It was necessary so the judging would be fair. A third opinion usually helps weighs the others."

As they were speaking, the third judge came and sat to Michelle's left: Ms. Ivy Valentine!" Raphael lets out a swear before he knew it. Now the two choices of women he wanted were sitting at the same table. Michelle, in excitement and anticipation, rises from her chair and motioning the custodian the open the door. "Let the auditions BEGIN!"

One by one, each child struggled to display their best talent. Some were excellent like a boy that plays Mozart on piano, a girl that sings opera like a seasoned veteran, or a duo of boys demonstrating the skills of rapping and harmonizing. Other attempts were best left alone. There was a girl twirling a baton that she dropped more than twirling; a boy singing a Barry White song in a Mike Tyson voice and another girl playing a harmonica using her nostrils. The auditions were going well as Ivy bends over to Michelle and responds "We have but a few left to look over. Then we can make our decisions!"

"You are correct!" answered Michelle.

In the meanwhile, Raphael looks deeply at the two women wondering in his mind what he got himself into. He blurts out, "So far, so good ladies! Let's hope the last few blow us away!" As the auditions went on, Raphael caught Michelle flinging her hair over her shoulders as she places a strand in the back of her ears. His heart skipped a beat as he daydreamed of grabbing her and laying a big kiss on her. The he sees Ivy on the other end freshening her lipstick. It drove him crazy as he daydreamed of making out with her. Suddenly, his daydream clashed as the two women met each other determined to be the one to walk away with him. The cat fight got intense until they both had a gun and pulls it out on each other.

"How dare you, trick! We're serious with each other! No one's gonna come between us!" Ivy yells out in the daydream.

Michelle responded sarcastically, "Obviously, It's not that serious if he came to me. You haven't done the job, skank!"

They click their guns but instead of pointing at each other, THEY POINTED AT HIM! Raphael comes out of it as the two women looks at him startled.

"Raphael is everything ok?" said Michelle with concern.

Ivy followed, "Yeah, you really started to spook us out!"

Copiously sweating, he takes his handkerchief out and wipes his forehead. "I'm fine, ladies, really. Let's us continue!"

The last two contestants were ready to deliver. Mariah came out and sang "Listen" from the movie Dreamgirls. The richness of the little girl's voice grabs the other students' attention. A great roar of cheers came from them. It was so amazing; the three judges arose and gave her a round of applause.

"MARIAH! You go girl. I didn't know you had a voice like that!" yelled Michelle with enthusiasm.

"She's definitely IN!" exclaimed Raphael proudly. "By the way, did I tell you she's one of MY students?"

Ivy looks up, "Oh, Boy! Anyway, good job, Mariah. THUMBS UP from me. Welcome to the show!"

Mariah jumps up and down. She did the curtsy and thanked the judges for getting her in. She ran off the stage and hugs each of them. She winked at Michelle and stated, "You were my inspiration!" She continued to Raphael and kisses his cheek. "You are the best teacher in the whole, wide world! Is it true you and Ms Michelle are….." Raphael hurries up and cuffs her mouth as she muffles to talk. "You are one of a kind, my sweet girl! Now go so we can see the last contestant."

As Mariah runs back to the stage, Rashad walks on. There were oohs and aahs from everyone in the auditorium. He had on a dapper don striped suit with a hat. His shoes were shiny with white taps and very suave with his shades. He walked on the stage as if he possessed it. The judges were impressed as the little boy displayed such demeanor.

"Wow, RASHAD! Smooth criminal himself! What are you gonna do for us today?" questions Michelle.

Rashad says nothing at first but pulls out two roses from inside his jacket for each of the female judges. He walks over and gives it to them. He then says in a smooth voice, "For the women that has my fate in their hands!"

"No only smooth but have good taste!" flatters Ivy as she sniffs the rose.

Raphael looks over at him with suspicion that he's up to something. Rashad looks back at him with a sneaky laugh, winks then turns back to walk on the stage.

"Well, Rashad, what ARE you going to do for us today?" replied Raphael.

"Well, I'm going to sing and dance! This number, Ms. Michelle, is dedicated to you, Mon Coeur!" answered Rashad.

Raphael was shocked and surprised at the young boy's sudden usage of French. He had to admit, he was better than he thought. As he stood in the middle of the stage, he signaled the DJ to start the song he picked. Quickly, he takes of his hat and begins to sing to the instrumental to "Ain't too proud to beg!" He slid to his knees, took his shades off and looks directly at Michelle.

"I know you wanna leave me but I refuse to let you go..." He continues with the song as he tap-danced on stage. He continued, "If I had to beg and plea for your sympathy, I don't mind cause you mean that much to me….AIN'T TOO PROUD TO BEG!"

He danced on the stage with pizzazz and soul as the judges enjoyed. All the little girls screamed and yelled out his name, except for Mariah. She sneered and folded her arms. Then Rashad did the unusual. He ran towards the judges table, jumped on top of it and bends down to kiss Michelle's hand. He continued to sing as she enjoyed every bit of it. Then he took his coat off and slides his suspenders off his shoulders to let them hang on the side. He twists and turns in front of the judges. As he jumps off the table, he turns and swings his jacket on his shoulder and in the process hits Raphael in the face intentionally. As the song ends, he walks back smoothly on the stage as his teacher/judge looks at him all fired up. Ivy and Michelle jumps up and gives him a round of applause.

"I do say, WE GOT TALENT! Rashad, you are definitely IN!" exclaimed Ivy.

Michelle looks at Rashad and at the same time glanced over at Raphael. "Rashad, Rashad, Rashad! What am I gonna do with you, boy? You know you got this! Welcome aboard!" An uproar of screams and cheers came from the other contestants, all except for Raphael!

Rashad takes a bow as he responded, "Thank you but I'm waiting for the response from the smooth one himself...Mr. Sorel, and how did you like it?"

There was silence in the room as Raphael gets up slowly and claps his hands. "Well, I see you are an act, Rashad!It was good, very good. However, I must say you were a bit too crass!"

There arose a roar of boos and disapproval as Michelle and Ivy looked over at him with astonishment. "What do you mean, Raph?" yelled Michelle along with Ivy afterwards.

"I mean, it's simply too much for a little boy. This is a talent show not Broadway for Christ's sake. The whole idea of jumping on the table while dancing was a bit too much; he was playing along with the flattery of the two FEMALE judges. So sorry I must say no!"

"Are you crazy, Raphael?" shouted Ivy. "He displayed creativity, zest, and individuality. You can't possibly say that's too much!"

Rashad interrupted the conversation. "If you don't mind, I think Mr. Sorel has a problem with his younger protégée's talent. I think he can't do it himself. That's why he says all that!"

Tired of the boy's rants and insults, he walks to the stage towards him and replies, "I can so dance! But I don't need to showboat to prove myself!"

Michelle looks at the two and laughed. Ivy places her hand under her chin then said, "Yea, Mr. Sorel, show us what you can do! I would love to see an old veteran at work."

"Oh, please Raph! I never saw you danced before. It would be marvelous!" squealed Michelle.

Rashad bends on one knee as he stares down at his teacher He laughs as his plan of vengeance plays out in front of him. "Yea, Mr. Sorel. You don't want to disappoint your crowd. Let's see what pretty foot can do."

Suddenly, the auditorium was filled with chants from the student for Raphael to perform a dance for them. Raphael turns red as he scratches his head, looking at the cheering crowd. Even Ivy and Michelle played into the gig. He bursts out, "Alright, alright…I will dance. Not too often I turn down my public. Just give me fifteen minutes to prepare and I will give you a show stopping performance." He jumps on the stage and runs to the back to get ready. Rashad comes down and politely takes the preoccupied seat by Michelle.

**Chapter Ten**

Fifteen minutes passed and Raphael comes out on the stage dressed in a pair of sweats, t-shirt that is cut to midriff, headband and armbands. He wore name brand sneakers; he was always into name brand. The students begin to laugh while Rashad takes it in.

Ivy talks to the students, "Ok, let's give him a boost will you?"

They clapped for him as he gets into his stance. Michelle looks at him with a keen eye wondering what would be next. Everyone became quiet as Raphael yells to the DJ "HIT IT!" The song "She's a maniac!" begins to play. He starts off strong with a one-leg spin while jumping and landing gracefully with the other. His dance was so well-seasoned his form was not broken. He jumps into the air while doing a split then lands. His hips move like he was doing the mamba. Everyone started to clap along with the tempo of the song to cheer him on. He runs across the stage then did a somersault in mid air. Michelle looks on in complete shock. Rashad began to worry. As he continues, he jumps from the stage and grabs both Ivy and Michelle and turns them around with both arms. He grabs Ivy and dips her and dances with her a little. The sultry teacher begins to let herself go as she does a little dance of her own. She kicks her leg in the air as Raphael catches her from behind. He brings her back up and spins her around as they were hand and hand. Michelle looks on and cheers them on. The students were on their feet cheering the teachers on. Just when it was getting exciting, He runs toward Michelle and grabs her by the waist. Both started dancing the mamba to the students' amazement. Michelle spins on one foot then bends as she flips her head so her hair can get wild. Then she runs to Raphael. He catches her spins her and throws her up in the air. She landed back into his arms as they look at each other nose to nose. Rashad's plan seems to blow up in smoke. Not only was Raphael dancing, he was a great dancer. As the song came to an end, the students stood up and clap their hands with hoorays and hoorahs. Raphael lowers Michelle to the ground as the both gasp to get air. Ivy claps her hands at the astounding performance.

"Michelle, I must say, you have great footwork yourself!" she exclaimed.

As the applause continues, Michelle was in a bit of shock at what she just did. She places her hand on her forehead and said, "I can't believe what I done." She looks at Raphael and blushed as he himself winks at her. Over to the judges' table, Rashad sulks and pouts as yet another plan of his crumbles.

Mariah bends over to him and taunts him, "Oh well, so much of your plan of vengeance."

He suddenly jumps out of the chair then storms out of the auditorium in a fit a rage. There was silence in the room as they see Rashad leave. Michelle starts after him but remembers she has to close out the auditions.

"Congratulations to all those who made it. Rehearsals will start next week. You all may be excused."

The students walk out as Raphael comes up from behind and speaks to Michelle. "That was indeed fine footwork. I didn't know you had fire in you like that." He wanted to grab Michelle and hold her but forgot Ivy was on the other side.

She walks over to them and replies, "We were fantastic judges. All thanks to Michelle. I had a lot of fun. Raphael, are you still on for tonight?"

He paused for the moment. He glanced at Michelle as she seemed dazed! "I have to go see about Rashad!" she expressed herself as she ran out the auditorium.

She steps out and finds Rashad in the hall leaning against the water fountain. She walks towards him and places her hand on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles. "Ms. Michelle, I'm so glad you're here. I want to tell you something." She bends down to see him eye to eye. "Go ahead, Rashad. Tell me. What's on your mind?" He looks downward as he rubs his feet on the floor. "Well, the truth of the matter is I think you are the most sweet, wonderful, beautiful teacher I've ever had. I like you, Ms. Michelle. No… I love you!" Michelle looks at him with concern and said, "Rashad, I'm flattered about your comments and feelings you have for me. But understand I'm your teacher. No more or less. I can't have you thinking that there's a chance between us. Besides, you're too young!" Rashad looks at her brokenhearted and disappointed as he backs up. He screamed, "It's all about age to you, isn't it. You never really liked me. You never really cared, man! I guess Mr. Sorel was right! ; Nothing more or nothing less!" She replied, "Rashad, I'm so sorry! Please, let me…" He started crying as he ran down the hall. Michelle looks sad as she watched him. She walks back to auditorium to get her things when she hears laughter and giggling. I came from behind the stage. She walks to follow the sound she was hearing. It came from behind the curtains. As she pulls the curtain open, there was Ivy and Raphael making out. To her bewilderment, she backs away and drops everything from her arms. She places her hands over her mouth as she fights back tears. Raphael started towards her but she ran from them crying hysterically. He followed to stop her.

As she was running, she bumped into Siegfried Schtauffen. He gets a hold of her and tries to calm her down. He said, "What's wrong, Michelle? Tell me, what's wrong?" She couldn't say anything. Only when she saw Raphael closing in from behind, she slips out of Siegfried's grip and continued running. Raphael stopped in front of Siegfried and tried to catch his breath. Ivy came from behind. Only then, Siegfried figured out what happened. He just frowned and walked away. Ivy wondered herself what was going on. She said, "I'll leave then and get ready for our date tonight. I'll see you later." She planted a sexy kiss on him and walked away. He was left alone in the hall dazed and confused. A familiar voice came from the corner to his left. "Well, you did it. She hurted me then you turned around and hurted her just like I said you would." It was Rashad as he walked towards him. He continued, "Some gentleman you are, teach! She was one of the best. I hope you're happy with yourself!" He walks away out the door in total disgust at his teacher. Now Raphael really doesn't know what to do.

Hours passed, and Raphael was on his way to pick up Ivy for a date. As he pulls up, he reaches down to his compartment to get a comb to straighten his hair a little. A small picture dropped out. He picked it up. I was a picture of Michelle in her dancing outfit she gave him as a gift. The feeling of guilt and hurt raced across his face. He takes his hand and rubs the face of the picture then gently took his finger to touch the lips. Then a faint smile appeared on his face. He kisses the picture and places it back in the compartment. He straightens his hair and gets out the car. Before he could get to the door, Ivy was ready with her sultry red dress, red shoes, and the shade of lipstick to compliment her style. Her silvery, short hairdo was well kept and bouncy.

"Hello there, sexy! Are you ready! I'm up for anything."Ivy said.

His heart begins to race uncontrollably. Indeed, she was a catch. He had tried several times to get her over the past couple of years. Now she's in his grasp. Usually, he'll take the offer and do anything with her. A hot, heavy sexual night is what happens whenever they get together. Now, everything seems so different.

"I'm ready for whatever, sexy!" he replied as he walks up to her and kisses her neck. She leans back loving every bit of it. In his mind, however, he raced across Michelle. He was kissing Ivy but in his mind it was her. He stopped abruptly and looked at Ivy.

"Baby, why did you stop? I started to enjoy that ride!" she said.

He backs from her and replied, "I don't want to spoil the evening. Never rush on a date my sweet. You may ruin the mood too soon. Now, shall we be on our way?"

He stretches out his arm to escort Ivy to his car. She takes it and walks along with him, leaning against his arm. He opens the door and she steps in the car. He quickly closes it and went around to the driver side.

He prepares to enter his key in the ignition until Ivy asks him, "Did you ever find out if Michelle's ok. Poor kid! She ran off like someone really hurt her?"

Raphael didn't answer right away. He quietly turns towards her and said, "I'm sure she was really shame for walking in on us. She's a good girl. She'll rebound. She's a strong woman."

They continued on to their date. He took Ivy to an exquisite French restaurant they usually attend. He gives his car to the valet and walks Ivy to the entrance. The host signs them in and walks them to the table. Politely, he pulls out a chair for her then he sits. The host brings them their menu. "You may signal whenever you're ready to order." said the host. They looked at the menu a minute or two then Ivy asked, "Are you ok, Raph? You've haven't really say anything too much since we've started. What's on your mind?" Raphael was still in a daze.

"Raphael? RAPHAEL?"

He quickly comes to himself and answers, "Oh, I'm sorry babe! I guess I was really into this menu. Did you find what you wanted?" Of course, he looked at the menu again. Suddenly, he heard what appeared to be Michelle calling his name.

He lifts his head again and it was Ivy. "What's going on with you?" exclaimed Ivy as she folds her arms.

"Nothing!" he said. "I'm ready to order when you are, my sweet!"

He signaled the waiter to come. They placed their order when a song started playing. It was Whitney Houston's "I Have Nothing." Ivy squealed as she heard the song.

"Raph, I love this song. May I have this dance?"

"Yes, my dear! I would love that" he answered

He takes her hand and joined the other couples on the dance floor. He wraps his arms around Ivy's waist and started to dance. But as he dances, he drifted in a daydream. In his mind the room became dark. The spotlight was on them and at the same time a spotlight was on the singer on the stage. As he lifts his head to see who it was, he discovered it was Michelle. She had on a black off-the-shoulder sparkling dress. She was at the microphone looking straight at him as she belted out the song. It was as if she was singing to him. Raphael was in a trance as he stopped dancing and stared at her. He attempted to start walking towards her but trips over what appeared to be someone's leg. He fell hard on the floor.

Ivy appeared embarrassed as he helps him up. He brushes himself off. Ivy looks at him and said, "You're not feeling well, it seems. Maybe we should take a rain check until you get yourself together." They walked out quickly and went to the car. Raphael was quiet the whole ride while taking Ivy home. They pull up to her residence. He assists her out the car and walks her to the door of her home. Ivy rubs his face and kisses him. She said sweetly, "I hope you do feel better next time, love. Good night!"

"Good night! Sorry this date was a bust. I am pretty under the weather. But I'll see you soon, love!" he replied.

She opens the door, blows him a kiss, and then closes it. Raphael walks towards his car until he was hit with an idea. He hurries to his car and drives off as if he was in a hurry.

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M for mature due to sexual content. Well, you know the rest!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Michelle was home on her couch contemplating on what conspired during the day. All the while she cried. She thought to herself, "How could I be such a fool getting tangle with Raphael? He was a player all the while." Yet the sting of it all hurts the more. Suddenly, the phone rang. She answers it.

A distinguished voiced answered back, "_Hello, Michelle…It's Leon! It's been awhile since I heard from you. How are you babe?"_

She was stunned to hear from him. It was her friend from the law firm she was seeing. "Leon, how are you tonight? How do I take the pleasure of hearing from you?"

"_I know I haven't called you for some time. I was caught up in a high-profile case. It's finally over! Sounds like you've been crying. What's wrong, love?"_

Michelle muffles herself together. She answers, "Nothing, just my severe allergies! You know how bad they get during this season. What are you doing now?

Leon continues,_ "Besides talking on the phone with you, I was planning a comeback on a date with you. I got two tickets to a concert, dinner, and a carriage ride through the streets. I was hoping you wouldn't turn me down. It's the least I could do for not keeping in touch."_

For the moment, she became excited with the idea. Excited, she responded, "I would love to take up that offer. I need a little something to keep the stress off me." Out of the blue, the door knocks. She replied on the phone, "Hold on, Leon. Who could that be in this hour of the night unexpectedly?" She places the phone on the chair, gets up and walks to the door. To her uttermost surprise, it was **RAPHAEL!** He was the last person she wanted to see. She backs up to the chair and picks up her phone while he stands at the door. "Leon, I'll have to call you back!" she ended as she hanged up the phone. She signaled Raphael to come inside. He walks inside and closes the door.

He asked, "Leon, huh? Is that his name?" Michelle snapped at him with indignity, "Don't you dare! Don't you... Yes, that's his name! What the hell you want from me? Aren't you supposed to be with Ivy?"

Raphael looked at her and answered, "I deserved that really. What you saw earlier, I can explain…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You're a grown man, do what you want!" she exclaimed.

He answered, "Michelle, I am so sorry! I want to be with you! I thought Ivy was the one but all I could see is you, your face." He walks towards her and touches her face. "Michelle, I love…"

Before she knew it, she slaps his hand off her. "What, did you think you can just come in and pull a couple of sentence so I could be your next conquest? This was the reason I never wanted to fall for you. You think your charm and grace can always get you by with women. I may be no different to you than the other women you've either slept with or …whatever."

She turns around to hide her tears. He walks up to her, holds her waist and cradles her side to side. He kisses her neck as he smells the left over perfume from earlier. He whispered, "This is what I wanted to do to you earlier. I wanted to hold you, rock you and caress you. Do you believe that?" Michelle closed her eyes and sighed as she enjoyed his caress. However, it didn't change what had happened earlier. She turns around and asks him, "What about Ivy? You still didn't tell me your plans with her." He responded, "Neither have you told me your plans with this Leon. Sure, I thought Ivy is hot and damn fine I might say, but I met you and the game changed." She shoves him and added, "So you mean to tell me I was a game to you? What the hell?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he replied after he took her by the arms. "Before I met you, I didn't know there were still decent, beautiful women who has class, dignity, and knows what they want in life. I can't compare you with her because you are far different from her. When I'm with you, I feel alive, free, and ….in love. I felt the connection I've longed for that I couldn't find in anyone else. Only when I found you that I discovered it. Now tell me, do you love me?"

Michelle looks down as if she didn't want to answer. Raphael takes his hand and lifts her face towards his.

"Michelle, mon amour….DO YOU LOVE ME? I know I still love you…I...love...you! He moves in to kiss her until the phone rings. Michelle was broken out of the moment and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Baby, I called you back. I sounded like you were in trouble. Is everything ok?"_ said Leon on the phone.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just had company that came over."

"_Everything is set in motion. I'll pick you up around 5:30 pm Saturday; Looking forward to spending time with you again. I'll see you then, baby!"_

"Alright, I'll see you then…Bye!"

She hangs up the phone and looks up to see Raphael staring at her. Lost for words, she walks toward him and stated, "I think it's best for you to go now."

He replied, "Well, I see you have made arrangement with Leon. But before I go, tell me this…Do you feel for him the same you feel towards me?"

"I really don't have to hear this now, GET OUT!" yelled Michelle.

"I want to know, Michelle…"

"GET OUT! Get out now! You made your choice and I made mine. Please, leave!"

Raphael turns to walk towards the door. Michelle opens it to let him out. He proceeded to go but turns unexpectantly and started kissing her overpoweringly. He whispered to her, "Does he makes you feel like this after a kiss? Think about it, Mon amour!" He leaves and closes the door after him. Michelle locks the door then begins to cry again. She walks away until she heard the door knocked again minutes later. She wipes her eyes then opens the door. Before she could say anything, Raphael rushes back inside, slams the door lock and finishes the kiss he started. This time, Michelle wraps her arms around him as he picks her up and lays her on the couch. Their tongues clashes with each other fervently.

He started necking her nonstop. The feel of his tongue against her has stirred her up into complete ecstasy.

She started to unbutton his shirt and pulls it off. She rubs his bare chest in pleasure. He pulls off her shirt and started kissing her again. Pants and moans is all that was heard. As he kisses her, he takes his hands and puts them softly on the curves of her breast. He started squeezing them while rubbing the tips of her nipples gently. A little whimper escaped from her. She stops and looks at him for a moment.

He looks at her then kisses the tip of her nose. She whispers to him, "I'm so scared!" He answers reassured, "No need my love! I'll be gentle with you. He started to unbutton the front of her brassiere and revealed her beautifully-formed breasts. A heavy gasp for air escapes him as he expressed, "Oh, you are so beautiful!" He kisses them and massages them as she bends back enjoying the feeling. He grabs one of them and licks the nipple before sucking it intensely. She grabs his hair and rubs his head as she pants and longs for more. He continues on to the other breast and does the same. Michelle was lost in the passion. She reaches down, unzips his pants and puts her hands on him. She discovers his beauty as she feels the hairs; then the shaft. She grabs him and begins to stroke it. He started moving his hips back and forth fast, enjoying the feeling. As she begins to get into the rhythm faster, He crouches back and let out a loud moan while trembling a little. "Baby, oh my baby…yes…oohh!" he yelled in excitement trying to keep his composure. He gets heated up as he reached down her private part with his hand and inserted his finger inside her. He continues his ministrations until Michelle started moving her hips while letting out moans and pants. She calls his name as she trembles with stimulation. "Raph….. Take me. I want you so much! She moves faster as he strokes his hand faster discovering her sensitive spot. She begins to scream and holler as she spread her legs wider wanting him to do it more. He loves hearing her. Her eyes begin to tear in satisfaction. He bends and kisses her abdomen while licking her up and down. With the other hand, he attempts to take himself out for penetration.

Suddenly, the phone rings again. It brought Michelle back to her senses. For the instant, she had to slow it down and get herself together. She stops Raphael and sits up as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" she answered as she struggles to slow her breathing down.

"_Hello, you have won an all-expense paid trip for 2 to a 4 day- 4 nights to the Bahamas…"_

She quickly hangs up the phone. Raphael, still excited, bends over and kisses her.

"Who's that?" he whispered.

"A telemarketer called!"

"A telemark…? You mean you broke up the moment for that?" he exclaimed. "Oh, damn. Just when it was about to happen."

She thought about what had just happened. Then she places her arms over her chest in a blush and shame. "What were we about to do?" she questions Raphael.

Already sweaty, He plops backwards on the opposite end of the chair, breaths and replied, "So close…SO CLOSE. We were about to do something special, something…beautiful!"

Michelle quickly picks up her shirt and slips it on. Bashfully, she looks at him and asks, "Something…beautiful? I…I don't know what came over me. It wasn't supposed to had gone THIS far. I mean we took things too far that time!"

He sits up and brings her close to him. She lays her head against his handsomely bare chest. As he takes his arm and rubs her, he added, "I don't know what got over me either. We were about to take that step… you know…_**faire l'amour**_, make love. It would've been so wonderful."

"Would it have been, Raph? I can't believe we almost did it! Let's wait a little while longer and if we make love…"

"WHEN…when we make love, it will magical. The most beautiful moment I've ever spent because it was with you." said Raphael as he brushes her hair and kisses her forehead sweetly. She lays her head on his lap as she bends her legs on the couch. Raphael added, "Don't worry my love. Nothing about this will be mention. I would never disgrace you my love, ever. This private moment is between the both of us. I promise!"

"It's getting late! Would you like to stay over? I wouldn't want you to go home this late." questioned Michelle.

"I would love that very much!" he replied. With a huge smirk, he lies on the couch along with Michelle and wraps his arm around her. She enjoys being curled up against his tall, muscular-toned figure. She reached over and turned the lamp off. Both lied down peacefully and quietly. Then, Raphael asked teasingly, "Will you let me hit it off, later?"

"Raph?" replied Michelle as she snickered.

He snickered back, "Well, it was worth the try. By the way, thank you for letting me stay the night…Mon Coeur!" he said as he kisses her cheek. They both drifted to sleep like two lovers.

**Chapter Twelve**

It was morning, the next day. Michelle was still on her couch asleep when she smells a delightful aroma. She wakes up and rubs her eyes. She notices Raphael was gone. She gets up, washes her face and looks for him.

"Raphael, Raphael? Where are you?"

To her surprise she went to the kitchen and there he was placing the breakfast on the table along with a rose. She was shocked and surprised at the culinary skills he demonstrated. Raphael looks up and said, "Ah, good morning my fair lady!" He walks over, takes her hand and escorts her to the table. She was excited about the well-cooked breakfast that was set before her. Strawberry crepes, hand-carved melons with fruit filling, waffles, sausages, and bacon all were on the table. To top it off, he also had milk, juice, and a coffee jug placed as well.

"Wow!" exclaimed Michelle. "What is the occasion? You've made enough to feed four people!"

"I got caught up in the moment!" replied Raphael. "After a wonderful sleep and a beautiful time we shared, it puts me in a cooking mood."

"Well, I can see you are quite a talent. You have exceptional skills in the kitchen."

"Let's taste the product then you can judge from there."

Raphael sits at the table, takes the fork and digs into the crepe. He picks up a piece and feeds it to Michelle. She tastes it and was elated.

"This is DELICIOUS! What have I done to deserve such treat?"

Raphael looks at her and said, "Just being you! Now, let's eat! It's good for you or as we say in French, '_**C'est bon pour la santé!'**_"

The two sat at the table and ate their breakfast with gladness. They talked and laughed as time flew by. She looks at the clock and notices it was 7:00 am.

"Raphael! We forgot about work today. Oh my goodness, I have to get ready. You have to go home and get dressed."

"Got it already!" said Raphael calmly as he pointed over to his wardrobe for the day lay out on the chair. Michelle was speechless.

Not only she had to get ready but had to figure out how to leave from home without giving anyone ideas about her and Raphael.

"Boy, you must've got up early and went home."

"No. I already have a wardrobe in my trunk in case of emergency. In this case, it was well planned. Now may I get ready first? You know how you women love to take time in the bathroom!"

Michelle stomps her foot and bangs her hands against her hips. "What about the men? Sheesh! Ok, alright then but we have to hurry. We have to play this off so no one would assume anything."

"And why are you so worried about what others think about us? I don't mind them considering us as an item."

Michelle exclaimed, "Are you crazy? It would be taboo! Not only it would set gossip throughout the whole school, but it would put Ivy and me against each other! I wonder sometimes do you think before you speak."

He walks up to her a place a quick kiss on her lips.

**I haven't finished this story! Inbox me if you have any splendid ideas. But I promise you it will finish with a bang!**


End file.
